dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Raina
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Raina / 레이나 / レイナthumb|307x307px|Raina *'Nombre real: '''Oh Hye Rin / 오혜린 *'Profesión: Cantante,compositora,DJ. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm. *'Peso:' 46kg. *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografia Antes de pertenecer al grupo, hizo una audición para entrar en T-ara, pero por desgracia no la seleccionaron. También audicionó en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet pero también fue rechazada. Se entrenó en SM Entertainment, junto con otros, para estar en Girls' Generation o F(x). Al final, Raina decidió irse. También confirmó haber sido aprendiz de JYP. Participó en la intro del video de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. En el 2010, se informó que formaría parte de Orange Caramel, subgrupo (actualmente grupo independiente) de After School, junto a Lizzy y Nana. Temas para Dramas *Even After a Day (하루가지나도) feat. Kan Jong Wook para Tasty Life (2012) *''Self-Luminous (Feat. Man Sung) para My Shining Girl (2012 Películas *White Curse of the Melody (2011)/ Cameo Anuncios *Smoothie King's Strawberry X-Treme Festival (2013) Programas de TV *'2014:' Super Idol Chart Show (Ep. 21) *'2014:' Beauty Bible *'2013-2014:' TvN VS:Perfect Singer *'2013:' SBS 1000 Song Challenge (Junto a Kaeun y E-Young) *'2013:' MBC Music Picnic (Junto a Ara) *'2013:' M! Countdown (Special MC junto a Nana) *'2013:' KBS HELLO (Junto con Ailee) *'2012:' Voice Korea *'2011:' SBS 1000 Song Challenge *'2011:' Immortal Songs 2 *'2009:' Playgirlz School Every 1 Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *"Midsummer Night's Honey" feat. San E (2014) *"Even After a Day" feat. Kan Jong Wook (2012) Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: 'After School y Orange Caramel *'Sub-Unidad: 'AS BLUE **Vocalista Principal, rapera ocasional y bailarina. *'Debut: '''2009 *'Estudios:' Universidad Howon. *'Club de fans': RainVoice - Raindears. * '''Comparte habitación con': Nana. *'Apodos': Singer Tokoyaki, Rengtori, Goeum Syoteul, Geodgi, Raintaro, Baby Hamster (por sus mejillas que son similares a las de un bebe). *'Cantantes Favoritos: '''Chris Brown, Rihanna, Se7en. *'Especialidad: Componer, Cantar, Tocar Piano. *'''Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japones (Avanzado), Ingles (Medio), Chino (Básico). *Escribió las siguientes canciones: Still '(Orange Caramel 2do mini album), '''Love Love Love '(After school single), 'Timeless '(After School 5to Maxi Single "Flashback") *Fue Barista en The Coffe Bean & Tea Leaf. *Audicionó para Core Contents Media para pertenecer al grupo T-ara y para SuperstarK Mnet pero en ambas fue rechazada. *Raina fue estudiante y estuvo entrenando en SM Entertainment. Hoy en día sigue habiendo fotos de ella en el edificio de esta compañía con el título de una de las mejores estudiantes. * Raina era una conocida Dj del programa "Club KcCast Say" (Un programa de radio por internet). El blog de Raina tenía muchos seguidores. Al parecer cuando Raina firmó con pledis tuvo que abandonar el programa de radio y eliminar el blog. *Es de las pocas cantantes que puede alcanzar 5 tonos de voz al hacer una nota alta. *Audicionó para la empresa PLEDIS Entertainment con la canción Run It de Chirs Brown *Durante su epoca de escuela conoció a Jo Kwon (2AM ) del cual aun es amiga ya que comentó que Jo Kwon le había ayudado mucho ha ella al llegar a Seul. Ella dijo: "Jo Kwon me ayudó mucho cuando yo fui a Seul y me acompañó a la audición, él me ayudó cuando casi me di por vencida, cuando perdí mi camino, él me consoló y me dio consejos. Se podría decir que él es uno de mis profesores". *El 12 de junio de 2014 hizo un dueto con el rapero San E con la canción "A Midsummer Night's Sweetness". *El dueto con San E fue un éxito completo, la canción "A Midsummer Night's Sweetness" alcanzó el #1 en Olleh, Bugs, Daum, Naver, Soribada, Genie, Mnet, monkey3, Cyworld y MelOn junto con "Red Light" de F(x) y "Eyes, Nose, and Lips" de Taeyang . La canción debutó en el número 6 en la lista Gaon Weekly Singles Chart. A la semana siguiente subió hasta el puesto número 3. En la semana de junio 22 hasta 28 la canción llegó al número 1 en la lista Gaon Weekly Singles Chart. Para el mes de julio, la canción llegó al número 1 en la lista Gaon Monthly Singles Chart. * Es la más baja del grupo. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Google+ *Facebook Galeria Raina01.png Raina02.jpg Raina03.jpg Raiina04.jpg Raina05.jpg Raina001.jpg Raina06.jpg Raina07.png Videografía thumb|left|290 px|Kan Jong Wook feat. Raina - Even After A Daythumb|right|290px|San E feat. Raina - A Midsummer Night's Sweetness thumb|left|295 px|Raina - You End, And Me (Feat. Kanto de Troy) Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ